100 Drabbles for 100 Prompts
by Allycatt
Summary: A series of drabbles based on prompts given. Details inside. Chosen Theme: The Marauders. Contains Slash Pairings.
1. Yellow

**A/N: I know I should be focusing on Dream High, but my friend requested this and I had to accept! Basically, she's given me 100 prompts and I have to write a piece for each one. I don't expect this to be finished quickly, but I just wanted to get it started and up. I imagine this will contain lots of different pairings and different types of fics (including Songficsand poetry).**

**Chosen theme: The Marauders**

**Yellow**

Yellow.

The colour of his eyes. The golden, soft, pain-filled eyes that held so much for such a young boy. The eyes that Sirius loved. The eyes that smiled when they saw him. The eyes that shed silent tears, that only Sirius saw. It broke his heart to see them so sad, so hurt. The eyes he had dried while assuring them everything would be okay and promised the pain would go away. The eyes that sparkled when they were happy. The eyes that held so much emotion.

That's why yellow was Sirius' favourite colour. Because they reminded him of those beautiful eyes; those amber orbs that held all that emotion, and love, and pain.

Yellow.

The colour of his eyes.


	2. Speechless

**A/N: The song is '_Speechless' _by Lady Gaga**

**Speechless**

"No, Padfoot!" Remus shouted, throat hoarse from shouting. Sirius held up his arms, mumbled_ fine_, and left the room. James stood up and ran after his best friend.

"Um, Remus?" Peter asked in a small voice, taking a small step towards his friend. Remus simply glared at him. Peter bit his lip and followed the other two out of the dormitory. Lupin watched him go then sunk to the floor, hugged his knees and cried quietly into his arms.

_I can't believe what you said to me,  
Last night when we were alone.  
You threw your hands up,  
Baby you gave up, you gave up._

Remus couldn't even remember what had happened. It was probably another petty argument in which one of them had become jealous over something the other had done. It always happened, but it was never usually this bad. It was usually just a little bit of shouting then heartfelt apologies. But not this time. _He said he hated me, _Remus thought. How was this ever going to be solved? Hate's a strong word, and strong words are hard to take back.

_I can't believe how you looked at me,  
With your James Dean glossy eyes,  
In your tight jeans with your long hair,  
And your cigarette stained lies._

All those jokes Sirius had said. If Remus was upset then he would apologise and say it was a just a bit of fun. Remus would forgive him right away, afraid of losing him. But now he had lost him, and he didn't know how to feel. His arm still stung from where Sirius had hit him. Lupin remembered Sirius' face, after he had realised what he had done; the remorse in his eyes as he apologised and tried to hug him; but Remus had pushed him away. 'Sorry' didn't cut it. Maybe the hit was a joke as well? Or had Sirius just broke down?

_Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?_

Remus pushed his knees down and raised his head, drying his eyes on the back of his hand. He wanted to go and talk to Sirius, to say sorry, to hold him, to kiss him and beg forgiveness. No. Why should he apologise? He hadn't done anything wrong. Unless he had; he just couldn't remember. Even if he did go and talk to Sirius, what would he say? He would be surprised if he could even find any words to say, let alone actually say them.

_I'll never talk again,  
Oh boy you've left me speechless,  
You've left me speechless, so speechless._

_I'll never love again  
So speechless  
You left me speechless, so speechless._


	3. Autumn

**Autumn**

Full Moon approaches;

Four walk through golden leaves;

Wolf, dog, stag and rat.


	4. Halloween

**Halloween**

Lupin was just finishing putting on his costume, when he heard a call from behind him.

"Moony!"

He finished pushing back a stray strand of hair, then turned around.

"Hey, Padfo-" Remus stopped, eyebrow raised, when he saw his friend's costume. Sirius was wearing dark blue ripped shorts an false hair sprouting all over his legs, arms, face and bare chest. On his head were a pair of lupine ears and he was wearing a clawed gloves and shoes.

"I'm going as you!" Sirius smirked, walking towards the shell-shocked Remus. "Hey, you make a good vampire," He commented, gesturing at Lupin's bow tie and false, pointy teeth. Remus laughed.

"Is that costume supposed to be flattering?" He smirked, ignoring Sirius' last comment.

"Well, I thought I looked pretty good," Sirius frowned, crossing his arms and pouting childishly.

"You look great," Remus said, struggling to control his laughter.

"Well, don't I feel stupid now," Sirius frowned. Lupin chuckled and stepped forwards putting his hand on Sirius' hair covered chest.

"You really do look great," Remus said seriously, looking Sirius in the eyes. Sirius smiled at the taller boy.

"So do you," Padfoot grinned, pulling at Remus' collar. Lupin reached up and grabbed Sirius' hand.

"Thank you," Remus said before kissing Sirius softly on the lips. After a moment he pulled away and looked at Sirius' slightly surprised face. Remus smiled. Sirius blinked, then grinned and pulled Remus' lips to his.

"Urm, guys?"

They pulled apart to see a bandage-clad James looking from one boy to another. "We're, um, gonna be late," He said, blushing and turning away.

"Hey, Prongs," Sirius called; James turned around. "Nice toilet paper costume," Sirius said, winking.

James rolled his eyes; "It's a mummy costume,"

Remus and Sirius laughed then followed James down the stairs.


	5. Smile

**A/N: The song is _'Smile'_ By Mcfly**

**Smile**

"Hey, Evans," James said, sitting down beside the red-headed girl. She looked particularly upset. "What's wrong?"

Lily looked up and into James' eyes. "Nothing, I'm fine." She lied.

"Well, smile then," James grinned. The corners of Lily's mouth twitched. "Come on, your close," James said. "Let's help," he said putting his fingers on the sides of Lily's mouthed and pulling the gently up; making her smiled. Lily laughed and pushed his hands away.

"Well done!" James exclaimed. Lily laughed again.

_Just remember to smile, smile, smile,  
And turn the world around,  
So just remember to smile, smile smile,  
Smile, smile, smile,  
Smile, smile, smile,  
C'mon Show us your teeth,  
And what you've got underneath,  
Cos everyone's got troubles,  
That's the way the story goes,  
You don't need to use Hubble baby,  
To see what's underneath your nose,  
Oh cos if your feeling happy,  
That's the place to let it show,  
So just remember to, smile, smile, smile  
So everybody knows._

"Thanks, James," Lily said.

"Hey, any time, Evans," James grinned, winking at Lily. Lily laughed, and blushed. "You've got a great smile you know," James commented.

"So have you," Lily said. _Oh, Merlin, Don't do this, Lily. You cannot be having a good time with Potter._

"Hey, wanna come with us this weekend? It's a Hogmeade trip, right?" James asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Lily answered. James grinned.

"Great. See you then," He said, standing up, "Oh, and keep smiling," He said, winking again. Lily giggled, and watched him walk away.

_Just remember to smile, smile, smile,  
And turn the world around._


	6. Laugh

**Laugh**

Laughter echoing;

Down the long, empty corr'dor,

'Here they come' They think,

Four friends, talk using code names,

They laugh at their genious.


	7. Wrong

**Wrong.**

Is is wrong to be in love with someone who hates your guts? Is it wrong to hurt their best friend to impress them? Is it wrong to keep asking after someone says no? It is wrong to never stop trying? Is it wrong to eventually get what you want? Is it wrong to risk everything to save the ones you love? Is it wrong to give your life for someone else's? 

Whether these questions are wrong or right, James Potter doesn't care; he sees no wrong in loving Lily. He sees no wrong in hurting 'Snivellus'. He sees so wrong in constantly asking Lily to go out with him. He sees no wrong in never stopping trying to impress Lily. He sees no wrong in finally getting Lily to love him back. He sees no wrong in standing in front of his family while a killer's wand is pointed at his chest. He sees no wrong in dying to save Harry and Lily.

James Potter; the man who saw no wrong.


	8. Rain

**A/N: The song is 'A Little Fall of Rain' from Les Miserables**

**Rain**

Death isn't as bad as you'd think. It was the last battle of Hogwarts; Death Eaters had overrun the school and Lord Voldemort had told them to give up Harry Potter, or die. Remus was shooting spells everywhere, hoping that he was hitting his targets and not one on the Light Side. Suddenly everything stood still, and Lupin gasped and fell to the ground. He seem to take an eternity to fall. He looked around and saw Tonks run towards him.

"Remus!"

He couldn't hear her. He looked past her and saw a familiar figure knelt beside her.

"S-Sirius?" He murmered.

"No, no, it's me. It's me Tonks. It's you wife," She sobbed looking panicked.

Sirius smiled sadly at him and touched his chest. His hand was pale and ghostly, but and he was emitting an odd light. Sirius' eyes were full of worry.

Remus smiled. "It doesn't hurt." He whispered.

Tonks and Sirius both smiled.

Something cold and wet dropped onto Remus' forehead. A raindrop. "I- It's raining," He sighed. More drops fell quicker and quicker, as Lupin lay on the floor gazing at the stars. Sirius' eyes were filled with tears; as were Tonks. Lupin looked at Sirius, then over his shoulder. Lily and James were stood behind there too, Holding hands and smiling. The corners of Remus' lips curled into a smile as he looked at Sirius' ghostly figure one last time. And he was happy.

"I love you,"

_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow. _


	9. Moon

**A/N: Can you spot all of the foreshadowing? I love irony :D**

**Moon**

_Dear Moony,_

_ Well, there's a full moon coming soon and it made me think of you. I hope you're okay, and feeling better then you were last time we saw you (I had no idea we had booked the wedding so close to a full moon)._

_ Anyway, the main thing I'm writing to you about is to tell you that Lily's pregnant! Yep, that's right, Prongs' going to be a dad! Merlin, now I think, it doesn't sound so amazing, does it? Imagine, changing dirty nappies, feeding it mush just so it can throw it back up again. Yuck. But apart from that I'm gonna make a great dad! I get to teach it Quiddich, and chess, and bits of magic, and whatever else I need to teach it about. Lily's just said what about reading and writing, but that's what school's for, right? Now, don't be mad, but we're thinking of Sirius for the godfather. Sorry, old chap, but out of the two of you, Sirius is the least likely to be having kids, and we thought we ought to give just just a little bit of responsibility._

_ Heard from Wormtail recently? I can't believe he didn't stay for the wedding reception. Anyway, I wonder what he's been up to recently. He never writes or talks to us anymore. Ah well, perhaps he's got a job? Nah, that would never happen. Still, it better be something important that he's busy with or I'm going to go round and kill him. OH! Maybe that's it. Maybe he's died. God, I hope not. I think the last thing I said to him was 'Get out of the way, asshole!'. Urm..._

_ Another thing I wanted to say before I forget, is that we want you to come and visit us in Godric's Hollow; we're missing you, mate, and, quite frankly, the fact that Padfoot and the Mailman are the only visitors we're getting doesn't make me feel to happy. So, give us an idea of a date in your reply, yeah?_

_ You're not allergic to cat's are you? It's just we have a cat. Sirius was NOT amused. But Lily's always wanted a cat so I got her one for her birthday. It's called Snuffles. _

_ Lily says she can't wait to see you either, so you better come pretty quickly, unless you want a hormonal pregnant lady knocking down your door. Reply as soon as you possibly can, and we can't wait to see you. Don't let the moon get you down!_

_Yours,_

_Prongs, Lily and the little'un_

Remus grinned as he re-read the letter. _Better get replying_, he thought as he sat down at his writing desk, picking up his quill and unscrewing the lid of his inkwell.

**EDIT: Changed a mistake. It said 'Padfoot's going to be a dad' instead of 'Prongs' going to be a dad'.**


	10. Still

**Still**

I'm still here. Still. As always. Watching, laughing, trying to join in but remaining unappreciated. But I guess four's a crowd, right? But they did give me a nickname, which means they must at least know I'm there. And I'm still here. Still.

I'm still here. Still. Being passed down the family, brother to brother. They haven't cottoned on that it's not possible for a rat to live this long. Not even a magic rat. Oh, Stupid, ginger idiots! I hate them. But, I'm still not cared about. And I'm still here. Still

I'm still here. Still. Watching him kill mindlessly, desperate to get to the teenage boy, whose dorm I slept in for nearly three years. The boy whose best friend used to own me. But the Dark Lord doesn't care. I'm just a servant, and after all I've done for him, he is willing to kill me. But no, not even him. That's how little I mean. He has me kill myself. And I'm still here. Still.

Still in the background. Still uncared for. I'm still in the same place I've always been. I hoped and hoped for a change but, no, I'm still here. Still here. Still.


	11. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

"You look beautiful," James smiled, standing at the doorway.

"James!" Lily exclaimed turning around. "You know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress." She scolded, but still smiled.

"Oh, I just couldn't resist," James stepped forward and took his fiancée in his arms. "You really are just too beautiful." He stroked her long red hair and the couple stayed silent for a moment.

"Now, go," Lily said, briefly touching the white flower on James' jacket, smiling before turning her husband-to-be, and pushing his towards the door. James smiled and continued back down to the garden of the country house they were renting. He found Remus and Sirius talking together and joined them there.

Out of the two, Remus had defiantly cleaned up the best; his hair was neat, and his tuxedo fitted him well. Sirius looked good too; his ever-present, cocky smile still in place. He just looked a bit more... well, messy. His long hair was down as always, his tie was slack and top button undone. And as for Peter? Well, James couldn't see him anywhere. He scanned the area quickly and frowned slightly.

"Have you guys seen Peter today?" James asked when he reached his friends. "He promised he'd be here."

"Yeah, he is here, mate. He's probably just gone to the toilet or something." Sirius answered, shrugging. James rolled his eyes and nodded. He checked his watch. It was nearly time for the ceremony to start. The three men made their way up to the alter at the head of the garden. James couldn't choose just one best man for his wedding; so he choose both Remus and Sirius. Remus reached over and tightened the knot on Sirius' tie, and Sirius laughed just as the band started to play the wedding march.

James turned around to watch Lily walk up the aisle. She looked fantastic in her long white dress and veil, carrying her bouquet of lilies.

"You look so beautiful," James whispered as Lily reached him.

"Thank you," She whispered back, taking his hands as the vicar started to greet the congregation.


	12. Black

**Black**

"See you later, guys!" James shouted over his shoulder as he walked off, hand in hand with Lily Evans. Lupin, Sirius and Pettigrew watched her smile at James, as they walked.

"They look so in love," Lupin said, smiling; happy for his friend.

"Don't be such a girl, Moony," Sirius grinned, nudging Remus with his elbow. Remus rolled his eyes and elbowed his back. Peter laughed stupidly.

The grin lingered on Sirius' face for a while. Remus watched it slowly disappear. Sirius turned his head, and smiled again. "What are you looking at?"

Remus felt a blush slip onto his cheeks, but he didn't look away. "Nothing."

Sirius laughed. "Well, I don't mind you looking at me, you know. I realise I'm completely irresistible."

Lupin rolled his eyes again, but smiled still. He looked at Peter who was grinning a cheshire cat grin, but looking completely blank; he had no idea what either of them were talking about. Remus looked at him, feeling a little sorry. "Okay, Pete?" He asked.

Peter nodded, then went back to staring blankly.

"Moony," Sirius said slowly. He was asking for something; Remus just knew it.

"What do you want, now?" He sighed.

"Why do you think I was asking for something?" Sirius asked, raising his hand innocently.

"Because you said 'Moony'," Remus said, mimicking Black's pleading tone. Sirius laughed. "So. What do you want?"

"Nothing." Sirius said. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't have used that tone if you wanted 'nothing'. Come on, just tell me," Remus felt a little exasperated; Sirius always did something like this. Typical.

"Oh, come on, Moony. You know I was only winding you up to make you react." Sirius chuckled. Remus frowned.

"Honestly, Black.." He frowned.

Sirius laughed. He'd called him 'Black'. He only ever did that when he was annoyed, or when Sirius had really wound him up. "You called me Black,"

Remus frowned again. "Yes, I did. I'm annoyed, Black."

Sirius smirked. "You know, I really hate my last name." 

"I know," Remus replied, "Why do you think I do it?" He grinned before saying one more word. "Black."


	13. Monday

**Monday**

* * *

**Definition: **The day of the week between Sunday and Tuesday. Derived from the old English word 'Monenday' which means 'moon day'.

* * *

Still half asleep, James found himself pouring pumpkin juice into his cereal. When he realised what he was doing he groaned and pushed the bowl away from him, opting for a safer slice of toast. "I hate mondays."

"You're going to hate what I'm about to tell you then," Remus commented turning his spoon over in his hands. James looked at him, raising an eyebrow incredulously, waiting for him to continue. "Full moon tonight," The werewolf finished.

James perked up a little at this. "Hate? Are you joking? Full moons are the best night of the month!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Maybe for you it is. But you're not the one turning into a disfigured wolf, are you?"

James grinned, "You're pretty disfigured anyway, mate," He joked, poking at a scar on Remus' bare forearm. Remus pulled his arm away and opened Sirius' abandoned Daily Profit.

Sirius, who had been asleep with his head on the table, slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and stretched. "Lovely day," He said, after looking up at the ceiling which was displaying a hazy, May-time sky.

"Morning, Pads," James said, finishing his toast and wiping his buttery hand on his trousers. "So nice of you to join us. Moony was just telling us that it was a full moon tonight."

This seemed to wake Sirius up, as he started talking with James about Remus' 'furry little problem'. Remus sighed and suddenly became very interested in a particular article about the rise in cauldron prices, but he failed to keep the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was glad that he had friends that accepted him, and got excited about something he would otherwise find himself unable to stand. Even if it was a Monday.


End file.
